Sanji's phobia
by omjjjjuunmen
Summary: Semua crew dibuat bingung oleh Sanji! Ada apa ini sebenarnya? - mind to Read and Review?:


A/N (part1) : Doh aku entah kenapa tanganku gatel banget mau publish ini fiction XD

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Kalo **One Piece** punyaku, _Zoro_ sama _Robin_ gak akan terpisahkan! Sayangnya, One Piece punya **Eiichiro Oda**-sama.

**Genre** : Friendship

**Timeline** : Setelah 2 tahun SH crew terpisah.

**Warning** : Tolong dicatat : _Saya tidak bermaksud bashing chara_. Typo, bahasa aneh dan campur-campur, dan kekurangan lainnya, ada di fic ini. Berdoa-lah menurut agama masing-masing sebelum membacanya.

_Don't like, don't read_

_Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

><p><strong>Sanji's phobia<strong>

By: Roronoalolu Youichi

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

PRANG!

Sebuah nampan alumunium jatuh membentur lantai. Diikuti dengan suara gelas kaca yang pecah. Sedangkan Sanji, tersangka yang baru saja menjatuhkan nampan dan isinya tersebut, terkulai lemas didepan dapur yang terbuka lebar. Wajahnya terlihat shock juga pucat, dan bibirnya terbuka lalu tertutup. Kedua tangannya menggapai-gapai pintu dapur –yang agak jauh dari jangkauannya— dengan kalap dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Sementara itu, semua crew yang melihat Sanji, memasang tampang cengo mereka. Minus Robin dan Brook tentunya. Robin menatap Sanji dengan kepala yang dimiringkan 10 derajat. Sedangkan Brook… Entahlah, sampai sekarang aku belum bisa membaca raut muka _seorang tengkorak_.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriak Sanji saat melihat Luffy berjalan mendekatinya.

Luffy, yang tadinya ingin mengecek apakah Sanji baik-baik saja, menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sanji heran. Tidak terkecuali para nakamanya yang lain, yang juga menatap Sanji heran. Tanda tanya besar mulai bermunculan dikepala mereka, _apa ada dengan koki satu ini?_ pikir mereka.

Chopper, yang sudah pulih dari kekagetannya, perlahan mendekati Sanji. "Uum… Kau tidak apa-apa Sanji? Kau sakit?" tanyanya pelan, sambil memegang kening Sanji dengan pelan pula. Takut-takut kalau salah bicara ataupun bertindak, rusa kecil itu bisa kena bentakan Sanji seperti yang dia lakukan pada Luffy tadi. Sanji menggeleng lemah.

Tanda tanya dikepala mereka semakin besar. Ini aneh. Sangat aneh. Kenapa Chopper tidak apa-apa mendekat dan menyentuh kening lelaki berambut blonde itu, sedangkan kaptennya sendiri tidak dibiarkannya mendekat dalam radius 4 meter sekalipun. Apa yang dilakukan sang kapten sampai sang koki tidak membiarkannya mendekat? Lagi-lagi para nakama yang lain semakin bingung dengan tingkah Sanji.

Luffy berjalan lagi mendekati Sanji, "Sanji—" perkataannya terputus, tatkala sang kapten harus mengelak saat Sanji melempar nampan alumunium –yang tadi dijatuhkan Sanji— kearahnya. Bayangkan, kearah Luffy! Kapten dari koki beralis dart itu sendiri!

"Sanji-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah! Melempar nampan seperti itu!" marah Nami. Terang saja wanita itu marah, karena nampan yang dilempar Sanji, nyaris saja menyerempet pipi kirinya dan juga wajah kaptennya.

"Na-nami-swaan… Gomen ne, aku ti—JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Sanji langsung memundurkan badannya saat Luffy mencoba mendekatinya lagi.

Luffy sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkahnya, "Eeh? Kenapa ei—

"BERHENTI DISITU! JANGAN MENDEKAT SELANGKAH PUN!" teriak Sanji. Lebih histeris daripada yang sebelumnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Kongesti darah terihat jelas dikedua bola matanya yang sedang melotot itu.

Dan Luffy tetap tidak menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berdeham. "Apa salah eike, Sanji-boy?"

Hening.

Semuanya shock dengan tingkah Luffy kali ini. Dengan gaya bicara, dan gesture tubuh yang mirip banci, atau okama, atau apalah yang sejenis dengan itu. Memang, lelaki itu sedang berpenampilan seperti _itu_. Tapi… tidak sampai harus mengubah gaya bicaranya juga 'kan? Sementara para nakamanya kompak menganga lebar, muka Sanji berubah horror. Lebih horror daripada saat lelaki itu pertama kali melihat lukisan wajahnya diposter buronannya. Lelaki itu langsung berdiri dan menujuk Luffy dengan jari telunjuknya.

"MATI SAJA KAU OKAMA SIALAN! _GO TO HELL_! TERBAKARLAH KAU DISANA!" teriaknya semakin histeris, lalu—

BRAK!

—masuk kedapur dengan sebelumnya membanting pintu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Semua nakamanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian mereka saling pandang satu sama lain dengan wajah horror. Kecuali Robin –yang lebih memilih untuk menambahkan derajat kemiringan kepalanya—, Luffy –yang masih bingung—, dan Brook –yang karena memang wajahnya sudah horror—.

Ussop menengok kearah para nakamanya dengan wajah horrornya. "Apa mungkin Sanji seperti itu gara-gara…"

Nami tertawa garing sambil menatap Ussop. "Ha-ha-ha aku tidak menyangka…"

"Yohohoho pemandangan langka bisa melihatnya ketakutan seperti itu. Meskipun aku tidak punya mata. Yohohoho Skull joke~!" Nah, _seonggok tengkorak_ itu mulai memainkan permainan Skull joke_-_nya.

"Itu… Itu sangat… Itu sangat TIDAK SUPPER Sanji-bro!" komentar Franky yang lalu memperagakan gaya 'SUPER'-nya yang sangat amat dia _banggakan_.

"Ta-tapi sejujurnya… Aku juga agak takut melihatnya…" aku Chopper yang masih berwajah horror melihat _benda_ yang ditakuti Sanji.

Luffy menaikkan alisnya. "Oi, oi, apa sih yang kalian bicarakan? Sanji memang kenapa? Terus kenapa juga Chopper menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan muka innocent-nya. Yang sangat tidak cocok dengan penampilan _luar biasa_nya saat ini. Dan syukurlah cara bicaranya sudah kembali seperti biasa.

Semuanya, minus Robin dan Brook, menampakkan empat siku didahi masing-masing. "ITU SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU, BAKA!"

"Hee? Kenapa gara-gara aku?" protes Luffy tidak terima.

Robin tertawa kecil, "Fufufu… Jadi begini, kapten, Tuan koki itu takut dengan _sesuatu_ yang sedang kau kenakan sekarang,"

Luffy melihat apa yang sedang dipakainya. "Eeh? Gara-gara… Ini…?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Hmm…" Robin tersenyum sambil sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mata Zoro berkilat-kilat senang. Lelaki itu mengambil nafas panjang, lalu… "HUAHAHAHAHA! ALIS DART PAYAH! KAU TAKUT PADA _OKAMA JADI-JADIAN_ INI? HUAHAHAHAHA DASAR KOKI ALIS TANDA TANYA PAYAH!" tawa Zoro, kejam. Tawa dan juga teriakannya bisa dipastikan dapat terdengar jelas dikedua telinga Sanji. Dan juga, lelaki berambut hijau itu sama sekali tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan rivalnya saat dia _menjatuhkan_nya telak, seperti itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Sementara itu, didapur-<strong>_

Sanji duduk bersandar dipintu dapur dengan tangan kanan yang memegangi dada kirinya. Jantung lelaki berambut blonde ini berdetak cepat. Sangat cepat malah. Nafasnya masih menderu tidak karuan. Keringat dingin juga sudah menyinggahi tubuhnya. Dan kalau kau bertanya seperti apa wajahnya… Ah sudahlah, aku kasihan melihatnya, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan wajahnya sekarang seperti apa.

Sementara tangan kanannya memegangi dada kirinya, tangan kirinya sedang bertugas menopang kepalanya yang terasa berat. Hancur sudah _image_-nya didepan kedua _mellorine_-nya yang tambah cantik itu. Dan puaslah si marimo itu mengejek dirinya seumur hidup. Dan juga para nakamanya yang lain, yang akan menyimpan kejadian ini dikepala mereka sampai kapanpun.

Tamatlah hidupnya. Terima kasih kepada kaptennya yang kelewat sialan itu, yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Dan juga… Okama-okama yang sudah sangat setia _menemaninya_ beberapa tahun belakangan ini, yang telah memberinya _kenangan-kenangan_ yang tak akan mungkin terlupakan oleh hati maupun otaknya. Dan khususnya, terima kasih banyak kepada okama yang telah…

_Menyukainya_….

.

.

.

.FIN.

* * *

><p>AN (part2)

Sora : Yosh! Ketemu lagi, minna-san~~ boss kami itu seenaknya tidak mau muncul di A/N part 2 ini…

Letta : Yah, mungkin dia takut kali ya ._. Dan kali ini boss kami membuat fic yang hancur lagi. Mohon dimaafkan…

Sora : Dan kami benar-benar gak maksud buat jelek-jelekin Sanji kok! Bener deh! Maaf ya, buat fans-nya Sanji, kalau anda merasa tidak suka dengan fic ini. kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Letta : Juga kalau kalian merasa SH crew ini ada OOC-nya, kami minta maaf sekali lagi. Dan juga selipan-selipan humor yang gak lucu sama sekali, kami minta maaf atas itu.

Sora : Nah, minna-san!~~ silahkan **REVIEW** untuk mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya~ silahkan mau diapakan, Author ini juga gak masalah kok~

Lolu : *mucul tiba-tiba* E-eh tapi aku belum siap diflameee~~! Jangan ya, minna-san~~ *puppy eyes mode* okeeehhh? Nyehehehe *poof*

Letta : Kenapa… dia bisa datang dan pergi seenaknya? Apa dia jelangkung? Mana ngomongnya gak jelas lagi.

Sora : Aku gak ngerti. Biarin aja. Yang penting, **REVIEW**!

.

.

**REVIEW PLEASE**

.

.


End file.
